Double Trouble Hogwarts Style
by Snakeyes
Summary: Dumbledore has another plot brewing and this time it involves two girls from over seas.. what happens when you place two matchmakers at Hogwarts? a dr/hr fic. Chapter 7 is here!
1. Dumbledores Idea and A Surprise Visit

Disclaimer, I am not and never will be the author of the Harry Potter books I own nothing but the plot.  
  
A/N: I couldn't think of a better way to describe the two cousins so I had Dumbledore do it. it's probably not the typical way an Uncle describes his nieces but I'm sorry! Please bear with me and keep in mind that he only thinks of them as his nieces! Otherwise enjoy the story and feel free to criticize as much as you deem necessary. Thanks- Jesika.  
  
Intro  
  
Dumbledore's New Idea  
  
As Albus Dumbledore looked in on his nieces he knew he was making the right decision, they had both grown into capable young adults with good hearts. 'I've never seen cousins with such a strong connection,' he thought to himself, 'yes, they will be perfect.' There was certainly no mistaking their relation; you could see it in the way they smiled and the way they interacted with their peers. Tyler Michaels, the older of the two always looks as if she has just walked out of a fashion magazine. She's about 5'7" with an almost flawless hour glass figure, she is slightly larger chested than the other girls but she doesn't seem to mind and the rest of her body evens it out leaving her very well proportioned with her height. She had dyed her hair blonde the summer before and her darker roots had grown out about an inch and a half contrasting nicely with her dark eyebrows and tan complexion, her hair is a few inches past her collar bone and is layered in the front to feather lightly around her oval face. She has a soft but firm jaw line and one of those perfect noses that models were supposed to have only after plastic surgery. She has startling blue eyes (she thought these were her best physical feature) that have white sprinkled through them like fairy dust in a design that almost resembles a spider's web, and long black eyelashes that make the boys swoon. Her million-dollar smile is a dazzling white and perfectly straight with a dimple from childhood on the left that shows itself every time she grins. Yes his niece was beautiful no doubt about it, but what he loved most about her was that she never let anyone think of her a plaything, or a doll to be looked at, no she was determined to show everyone what she was made of. She had a solid mind and a good (stubborn) strategy for getting things done. Ambitious you could say. Silver Ravenwolf, the younger cousin of the pair, carries the family name, a symbol of their heritage. She's 5'4" with a tall lean build, smaller chested than her cousin perhaps but it fits her and her hips are also well proportioned to her body. She's a good deal more athletic than her cousin and is indeed the seeker for a Quidditch team at her school. More into Quidditch than academics she still gets almost perfect marks in school, she only does the work needed to get her good grades and keep her parents happy. She has blue gray eyes that are in perfect unison with the creamy white of her skin. Her prized blonde hair falls four inches past her shoulders and is perfectly even although she threatened to layer it any number of times, her face is also oval but more rounded than Tyler's. She has a slightly crooked smile that shows off her attitude but offers a warm confident air. Over all things she prides herself in her daring, she never lets anyone or anything stand in the way of her doing what she truly feels is right. 'Yes,' thought Albus as he closed his mirror 'these two are perfect, just what this school needs to set things right.' Chapter 1  
  
A Surprise Visit  
  
'Well,' thought Silver, 'this is certainly a boring little get together.'  
  
'Yes I completely agree' thought Tyler. Both girls smiled, they had been telepathic as long as they could remember, but only with each other, and they both knew what was coming next. You see Tyler hated boring parties. Heck, she hated boring anything.  
  
'So,' Silver said, 'what are you going to do this time?'  
  
'Oh you'll see,' she thought back.  
'I'm sure I will.'  
  
"Hey mom!" Tyler shouted, "Can I go grab something from the house?"  
  
"Sure honey," her mother replied absently.  
  
'Come on Silver we've got to grab some stuff.' Said Tyler giggling.  
  
'Oh boy,' thought Silver.  
  
But before she could find out what her cousin was plotting there was a little flash of red light and their great uncle appeared.  
  
"Uncle Dumbledore!" Exclaimed both girls excitedly; nothing was ever dull with him around. They ran over to him and each gave him an affectionate kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Oh girls it so good to see you again, I have wonderful news, at least I hope it's wonderful news," he said with that special sparkle in his eye that told you he was up to something, and you knew that something would be fun, "But I believe we'll have to talk to your parents to make sure, wont we?"  
  
"Yea sure I'll go get the moms, our dads always agree with them anyway," said Silver  
  
'Leave it to her to be sensible' thought Tyler.  
  
'I heard that' retaliated Silver  
  
Tyler chuckled softly.  
  
In a few moments Tyler and Silvers parents were with them. "Oh Albus, it is good to see you again" remarked Silver's mother.  
  
"I have a proposition for you I think you might find interesting," began Dumbledore as he conjured up some chairs and they all sat down. I have been thinking that since times are troublesome in the wizarding world, I might do something to strengthen the ties between countries, I thought I would start with the school the girls attend because I've already had two other school stay at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed both Silver and Tyler; they had heard so many wonderful things about that school.  
  
"Well, what did you have in mind Albus, surely not another Triwizard Tournament?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the girls and continued, "No, nothing so dramatic as that I'm afraid, I was thinking of doing something muggles have been doing for years, I was thinking of having a couple of students from your school attend Hogwarts for a year as our guests."  
  
"Oh that's a wonderful idea Albus, do you have anyone in mind?" asked Silver's mother.  
  
"Yes actually that's what I came here for, I was thinking of these two fine ladies, I understand that Tyler has the top marks in her class?"  
  
"Yes" said Tyler not really sure of what she was hearing  
  
"And I've heard that Silver is wonderful with her peers and a fine quidditch player as well?"  
  
"Oh I guess," said Silver blushing  
  
"So I believe that they would be fine additions to our school and might be able to teach the students at Hogwarts a thing or two, well what do you think?"  
  
"I think it's a perfect idea," answered Tyler's mom.  
  
"And I think so too," agreed Silver's mother. "Girls?"  
  
"Will Laticia and Jaliee be able to come to?" Asked Silver  
  
"Of course", replied Dumbledore.  
  
The cousins turned to look at each other and then broke out in squeals of delight and jumped up yelling, "We're going to Hogwarts!"  
Please R/R just don't be too harsh! 


	2. Getting There

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling and if you think I am you belong in the loony bin, plus I am making no money off of this story. Chapter 2  
  
Getting There  
  
In less than a week the girls had sent owls to all their friends explaining everything (they didn't want them sending howlers when they found out) and were on their way to London.  
  
"First stop," said Dumbledore, " is Diagon Alley."  
  
"Oh I've heard of Diagon alley it's supposed to have the most wonderful shops!" exclaimed Tyler.  
  
"Yes, and quality Quidditch supplies," added Silver.  
  
"Yes we'll need to get your school robes and books before we head to Hogwarts."  
  
They arrived at Diagon Alley using Floo Powder and were pleasantly surprised at what they found.  
  
"Oh dress robes! I'll catch up with you two later," exclaimed Tyler upon seeing 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions', and rushed into the shop.  
  
"I think I'll take a look at the quidditch supplies before I get my robes," remarked Silver  
  
"All right, and I'll find your books and potion ingredients" agreed Dumbledore, "and you'll want to stop by one of the animal shops and get some supplies for Laticia and Jaliee."  
  
After a few hours the girls were satisfied, Tyler had several new robes, some hair accessories, and a few new books, including one on beauty charms, while Silver had bought a case for her wand, two books: Quidditch Through the Ages and Flying With the Cannons, and a broom servicing kit. They left with their money sacks lighter and their smiles somehow even brighter.  
  
(.)(=^.^=)(.)  
  
After their trip to the alley they headed to Kings Cross Station to head out on the Hogwarts Express, they were going to be arriving a few days earlier than everyone else so they could get settled.  
  
The girls were content to just gaze at the gorgeous English countryside for the about the first half of their trip, but after awhile the girls curiosity was starting to get the best of them.  
  
'Hey Tyler why do you think Uncle Dumbledore chose us for this thing?'  
  
'I dunno, I know he told mom it was because of our grades and social skills but Uncle Dumbledore always seems to have a few tricks up his sleeves, doesn't he?'  
  
'Yea'  
"I suppose you girls are probably wondering why I thought you two would be the right people for this task?" Asked Dumbledore slyly.  
The girls looked at each other somewhat surprised for a moment before smiling. "Yes Uncle, that's exactly what we wondering," the replied in unison.  
  
Well you see, you two have a bond that is unlike any I have ever seen. If I am correct in my thinking of the houses you will be placed in, you will face some challenges in your relationships, I believe that having the bond you do will help in keeping it that way. Also there is something I believe you girls can help me with, but you will have to figure that part out yourselves.  
  
"Alright we get it," said Tyler winking at Silver.  
  
The rest of the train ride passed without incident and they arrived at the station in good time. When they arrived they saw a very strange carriage that seemed to be led by an invisible horse, smiling broadly the girls climbed up and sat impatiently unable to hide their excitement.  
  
"You'll see your first sight of Hogwarts in a minute girls" Dumbledore said after awhile and smiled when their faces lit up with excitement. They both leaned out of the carriage and drew in a long breath.  
  
"Wow"  
  
"It's so"  
  
"Beautiful"  
A/N: the (.)(=^.^=)(.) is a cat face and simply symbolizes a break in time.. Thanks for reading and don't forget! R&R! 


	3. The Sorting

Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling I own everything in Harry Potter, and you don't (evil laugh) ...... oh come one you did NOT just believe me did you? DID you? I own nothing that came from the books or the movie, the cousins are all mine and a few other characters you'll see later. :P  
  
A/N: hey every one.. personally I think I'm getting these chapters up really quick. but if you're not satisfied I don't know what to tell you. sorry this chapter is soooooo short. I'll get another chapter up soon and that one will be longer. but I want at least 3 more reviews.. that's not to much to ask is it?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Sorting  
  
Albus helped them down from the carriage and led them through the big doors leading to the entrance hall. "Follow me girls, first things first, no don't worry about your luggage it will be brought to your rooms later"  
  
He brought them to his office and placed a very rugged old hat in front of them.  
  
"This," he said, "Is the sorting hat, it has been at Hogwarts since the four founders first created it. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. These are the names of the founders and the names of the four houses at Hogwarts. You will each place it upon your head and be sorted into the houses that you will be in for the remainder of the year. Any questions?"  
  
"Nope, it's sounds pretty straightforward" replied Tyler, "do you want to go first Silver?"  
  
"Sure, but first what traits do the houses value uncle?"  
  
"Good question, Gryffindor values the brave at heart, daring, nerve, and chivalry. Hufflepuff value solid ties true and unafraid of toil. Ravenclaw a ready mind if you have wit and yearning. Slytherin are cunning and ambitious and use any means to get things done."  
  
"Alright I'll try on the hat," said Silver firmly. And she placed the hat on her head.  
  
'Ah I see someone not from Hogwarts? Very good indeed, a short visit? I think I see where you'll do best,' she heard in her ear and then louder "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled "That is where I would have put you, now Tyler it's your turn."  
  
Tyler smiled and put on the hat. 'Ah I see you share your mind you two, then I think I know where to put you, you are loyal no doubt and have a ready mind you also show a good deal of courage but I also see a great personal need to prove your abilities that stands out above the rest, yes I think this is right.' "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
She smiled again and slipped off the hat. 'Different houses, this should be interesting.'  
  
"Indeed" said Dumbledore, "very interesting."  
  
The next few days passed quickly for the cousins. They spent a good deal of the time wondering around campus. They quickly managed to get down to the kitchens and found the House Elves delightful. When they weren't stealing food, they were wondering around outside in the beautiful weather. They introduced themselves to all the teachers and both found that they like Hagrid and thought that Snape and McGonagall were rather strict but they didn't mind. They were rarely into the kind of mischief that got you into real trouble. After all you're only in trouble if you get caught. Right?  
  
The day the students were to arrive both girls got an idea and ran up to Dumbledore's office. Just as they got there Dumbledore was coming out and smiled at them both. "Where were you off to in such a hurry?"  
  
"To see you uncle, but something tells me you already knew that." Replied Silver.  
  
"We decided we would like to make our being here a surprise and wondered if you would announce us at dinner tonight." Finished Tyler.  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea girls, you'll have to keep out of sight until then you know."  
  
"Yes uncle, we know" they replied in unison.  
  
After he had left both girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
'I don't know how he does it,' Thought Silver 'but he always seems to know everything.'  
  
'Yep, but I love him anyway come on lets go put on our robes and get something to eat.'  
R/R!!!!!!!!!!!! please? Pretty please?? Aww cum on it's not that hard!!!!!!! 


	4. Introductions

Disclaimer: I not own Harry (sniff) Potter (sniff sniff) so stop picking on me! WHAAAAAAAAAAAA! I do own the cousins though (hehe I win!)  
Chapter 4  
  
Introductions  
  
The girls had spent most of the day getting better acquainted with the Hogwarts ghosts and portraits. They found them all to be fascinating. Of course they had ghosts and portraits at Avalon but none were filled with as much history as the occupants of Hogwarts.  
  
When the students had finally arrived the girls watched silently as the sorting ceremony took place. 'I didn't know that old hat could sing,' observed Tyler.  
  
'Me neither,' Silver replied not really listening.  
  
After the sorting had finished the girls watched and waited as Dumbledore worked up to their introductions.  
  
"This year" he started, "we have a unique opportunity. As some of you know there is a Wizarding school in North America by the name of 'Avalon School of Enchantment and Sorcery', this school, like many things in America is newly established and has only been around for only about 460 years, a mere blink in the history of Hogwarts you might say but nevertheless it has produced many fine witches and wizards in it's time. The unique opportunity that I speak of is that we have two students here with us tonight from that very school who have agreed to spend the year here as what you might call Foreign Exchange Students. They have already been sorted into their houses and I know that all of you will make them feel very much at home." As he finished this, the girls opened the doors to the great hall and walked calmly up to the front of the room, wearing their robes from Avalon, to stand before the rest of the school. Not a single set of eyes strayed from them, and the silence was unnerving. "In case you could not tell from their appearance, these two are cousins, Silver Ravenwolf is in her forth year and has been sorted into Gryffindor," At this Silver removed her emerald robe and replaced it with a black Hogwarts robe, "and Tyler Michaels is in her sixth year and has been sorted into Slytherin." As she also replaced her robe with one from Hogwarts the great hall erupted into applause and both girls smiled. "You may take your seats girls and the feast can begin" They both made their way over to their house tables and had just sat down when their plates were filled with food.  
  
Over at the Gryffindor table Silver had been ushered over to the dream team and was in an involved conversation about the physics of quidditch, successfully capturing Ron, Harry, and Hermione's attention at the same time.  
  
"So do you actually play any Quidditch?" Asked Ron after a while.  
  
"Yea, I was the seeker on my house team in America, knowing all the physics helps improve my game and they're very interesting."  
  
"Does your cousin play Quidditch too?" Inquired Hermione. "No, she's more into books"  
  
"Really, you wouldn't guess that by looking at her, she looks like a model" Ron remarked.  
  
"Ron! Looks aren't everything, just because someone's pretty doesn't mean they can't be smart!" exclaimed Hermione properly chastising Ron.  
  
Silver laughed "Well, actually she does do modeling, but Hermione's right, Tyler hates being looked at as nothing but a beauty, that's why she does so well at school, she feels like she has to prove herself, that's probably why she was put into Slytherin."  
  
At the Slytherin table everyone seemed more interested in Tyler's school and personal history than Quidditch and she had started up a conversation with a very good-looking blonde with eyes a stunning shade of silver by the name of Draco. " Well," she started. "Silver carries the family name, Ravenwolf, we have many generations of witches and wizards in our family, it's one of the purest lines in North America, they came from England and Scotland I believe, Michaels is an American name, it belonged to a Wizarding family that started about 3 generations ago,"  
  
"What's your school like?"  
  
"Avalon is a wonderful school though not near as big as this one, less potential for getting lost," she replied chuckling softly, "It doesn't have the history of this school but is much loved by the students. The house I was in there was awesome and it has my favorite animal as the emblem"  
  
"Which animal?" Draco drawled with a slow interested smile.  
  
"Oh, the white tiger."  
  
"Very cool"  
  
Ignoring the way he was looking at her she continued, "I'm really glad I was put into Slytherin because I don't believe the other houses would like Laticia very much."  
  
"Who's Laticia?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well Draco that would be my albino corn snake." She replied sweetly, giving him one of her dazzling smiles. "My cousin and I were allowed to bring pets a little different than the regular cat, toad, or owl, Silver brought along Jaliee."  
  
"Is Jaliee a snake as well?"  
  
"No," she replied chuckling. "Jaliee is a female ferret." Not realizing that Draco was growing pale and others were snickering, she continued, "Actually your hair is about the same color as her fur."  
  
"Really," said Draco looking slightly ill "How interesting, are you and your cousin close?"  
  
"The closest, you might say we could read each others minds," she confirmed with a mysterious grin.  
  
'Well, this is an interesting bunch, what about your table?'  
  
'Yea they're interesting too. Hermione is very intelligent and I'm talking with Harry Potter.'  
  
'The Harry Potter? Cool, hopefully we'll all become friends; this Draco guy seems pretty cool although, something tells me he wouldn't like Jaliee.'  
  
'Oh really? I'll ask Harry about it, he doesn't seem to like Draco much.'  
  
"Hey Harry, why do you think my cousin would say Draco wouldn't like my pet Jaliee?"  
  
"Well, what kind of pet is it?"  
  
"A ferret"  
  
Fits of giggles over took Lavender and Parvati and she could tell Hermione was trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Well you see," Harry began smiling, "about two years ago."  
  
The girls looked at each other and smiled again. 'Well,' they thought 'this should be an interesting year.'  
R/R!!!!!!!!! please? 


	5. What! We're Rivals!

Disclaimer: Hey guess what?!?!?!?! I talked to J.K. Rowling yesterday and I now own all the characters! Hermione, Draco, and all the others, yes even Harry Potter, YAY!  
  
Made you look, admit it I had you going for a minute. I own nothing but the cousins and the plot. (sob)  
  
A/N: Sry my chapters are never that long, I just don't want to give away too much too soon. Thanks to all who review.. I'm uploading these ahead of time so I cant really thank specific people but I do read them! And they are very much appreciated!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What? We're Rivals!"  
  
After dinner was finished the girls each headed back to their common rooms and prepared for bed. They still had about a week before classes started but they wanted to get up early so they could better explain their housemates to each other. Even though the girls hadn't had to ride on the train today like the other kids they were still exhausted from all excitement of finally being officially accepted into Hogwarts, and both fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.  
  
Silver woke up bright and early. As soon as she was somewhat awake she ran over to the mirror just knowing her hair would be in tangles, when she got there she breathed a sigh of relief, "Perfect as usual." Silver wasn't usually particular about her image but when it came to her hair, every strand had to be in place. Running a brush through her hair just in case she smiled and dubbed the image acceptable. "I agree completely," added her mirror.  
  
As she walked into the common room she noted that it was only 6:00 a.m. and didn't see any one else awake so she headed down to the great hall. When she got there she was only mildly surprised to see that both Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were already there looking over their new textbooks. Then again, she remembered hearing that they were the two top students and had both been prefects the year before. She walked over to the Gryffindor table smiling at Draco when he looked up and sitting across from Hermione so she could observe better.  
  
"Hey Hermione, why do the three of you hate Draco so much?"  
  
"Because he's an ass," she replied without looking up from her Arithmancy book. "Besides it's not just us who don't like him, it's about all the Gryffindors, even those who agree he's hot, which he is, and it's not just him, it's almost all the Slytherins." At this she looked up startled. "Oh but none of us have anything against your cousin, and by the looks of it, even Malfoy accepts you."  
  
"Well, that's certainly interesting," Silver commented, "And you're saying no ones ever tried to stop this rivalry"  
  
"Oh, I'm all for peace and all that but what you're talking about is impossible."  
  
At the particular moment Tyler came striding into the hall followed by three or so guys from the Slytherin house. She ignored them and walked over to Silver.  
  
"Hey couz how's it going?"  
  
"Pretty good and you?"  
  
"Peachy," she saw Hermione and smiled. "Ah you must be Hermione Granger, I'm Tyler Michaels, and I've heard so much about you."  
  
"Same," replied Hermione shaking Tyler's hand. "Although if you heard it from Slytherins, it's probably not true or at least overly exaggerated."  
  
"Yea, they basically said 'smart aleck mudblood' but I'm not one to believe rumors. My cousin here thinks your brilliant."  
  
"I'm confused, when did you two manage to talk to each other last night?'  
  
"We have our ways."  
  
"Oh, Silver said you like books and study hard?"  
  
"Perfect marks," Tyler replied "I understand that you were a prefect last year? And you're the top of your class along with that hottie Draco."  
  
"Yes I was a prefect but as to Malfoy," Hermione shuddered.  
  
Silver finally decided to step in, "It's seems Uncle knew what he was talking about when he said difficulties. it looks like our houses have been long time rivals"  
  
"Oh really."  
  
'Well we'll just have to see about that wont we cousin.'  
  
'Now none of you ideas Tyler I plan on enjoying this year.'  
  
'You will I promise, but don't you think you would enjoy it more if our houses were getting along?'  
  
'Yes but how do you propose we go about doing that?'  
  
'I don't know give me a min.'  
  
"Well, I will talk to you two later, at the moment I have some adoring guys waiting for me," Tyler winked.  
  
With that Tyler made her way over to the Slytherin table and was greeted graciously by the ten or so guys sitting there, she ignored them, smiled at Draco and sat down beside him.  
  
"Hello Draco, sleep well?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes very, and you?"  
  
"Heavenly, I found the dungeons to be slightly cold at first but it's nice when you're wrapped up under blankets."  
  
"Yea you get used to it, so I see you've met the mudblood"  
  
"What's wrong with Hermione?" Tyler asked looking surprised but smiling anyway. "Oh I think I know, didn't she beat you by like 5 points on the Arithmancy final?"  
  
"It's not that, she's just a mudblood and she hangs around with the boy who lived to be self righteous and his sidekick the amazing weasel, to much love over there and I'm not talking about Granger and the boys"  
  
At this Tyler started laughing, "You're something else you know that Draco?"  
  
"Yea," he replied grinning, "I'm one of a kind."  
  
"Definitely, and you've just given me and an idea."  
  
'Silver'  
  
'Yea?'  
  
'I just figured out our plan of action.'  
  
'All right, what is it?'  
  
'Nope I'm not going to tell you unless you can pretend to be interested.'  
  
'Tyler I don't have the energy for this.'  
  
'All right, all right, just meet me in the library after breakfast okay?'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
Read and review!!!!! Please? Aww cum on don't make me beg? FINE. (on knees begging) 


	6. Tyler&Silver: Matchmakers Extreme

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am nothing, go away!  
  
A/N: I have to give credit where credit is due. The cousins are based (at least physically) on my cousin and myself.. I'm oldest so I'm Tyler.. thanks Kelsey!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Tyler/Silver: Matchmakers Extreme  
  
Okay Tyler if you don't tell me what you're scheming I'm going back to the Gryffindor common room. Demanded Silver pretending to read her copy of Flying With the Cannons.  
  
They had decided to use telepathy instead of talking so no one would know what they were up to. Tyler had brought along her book on beauty charms.  
  
OK, OK I'll tell you. If we want the houses to come together we need a foolproof plan correct?  
  
Right.  
  
Well, I was thinking that we should use love as our major weapon.  
  
Yea that sounds about right, you want to pair a Slytherin with a Gryffindor right?  
  
Yea but I'm just not sure who we should use.  
  
Use? That sounds terrible. How about, who are we going to help fall into the magical bliss of love?  
  
Silver you are a very odd child.  
  
I learn from the best.  
  
All right well do you have anybody in mind?  
  
No I can't think of anybody off the top of my head. we'll have to decide at dinner.  
  
Yea. I think we should have a primary couple and a secondary couple.  
  
All right Tyler you're the boss.  
  
I knew you'd see it my way.  
  
(.)(=^.^=)(.)  
  
That night at dinner both girls looked around their table observing.  
  
Ok, thought Silver, let's look at Slytherin girls first, besides you, who's dating material with some influence over the rest of the house.  
  
Well Pansy's pretty enough and she does seem very popular, plus it will get her off Draco's back.  
  
All right Pansy it is, Silver agreed.  
  
What guy over at Gryffindor should we pair her with, Harry Potter?  
  
No not Harry, he never pays any attention to Pansy, plus he has a crush on the Ravenclaw seeker, he so needs to get over that, I think I found a little red head I could pair him with though, she's a year older than me, and a prefect this year.  
  
Oh? Okay well once again whom should we pair Pansy with?  
  
How about Harry's friend Ron, I noticed that when he's looking over to gaze at you his eyes often stray to Pansy.  
  
Oh that's to perfect! I've caught her looking at him too. Although I don't think she would be caught dead admitting it, at least not yet, Hey! What do you mean Ron's always staring at me?  
  
Oh don't play so naïve answered Silver laughing.  
  
What? I'm not playing.  
  
All right whatever you say. hey you know what? We should pair that Draco guy with somebody.  
  
Oh, damn I was hoping you wouldn't think of him, I wanted to keep him for myself, but I suppose you're right Silver, as always.  
  
Ok but what Gryffindor girl would prove a challenge worthy enough of him?  
  
Well what about Hermione? I don't think Draco hates her as much as he says he does. He just doesn't like the fact that she hangs with Harry, gets better grades then him and is muggle born.  
  
Hmm. Yeah that would work. Ha it almost sounds like this is my scheme instead of yours Tyler.  
  
No, Tyler pouted, it's always mine that way if we get caught doing something wrong you can blame me.  
  
"Hey Tyler, why are you so quiet?" Asked Draco suddenly reminding her that she was supposed to be eating not talking to Silver.  
  
"Oh just checking something with my cousin."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"We're both telepathic."  
  
"Wicked, can you read my mind?"  
  
"No, at least I don't believe so, we've never tried reading other people's, we've just always been able to communicate that way to each other, it comes in very handy," replied Tyler and then added with a wink "especially when we're talking about hott guys."  
  
Over at the Gryffindor table Silver found that the trio had been trying to get her attention for a good four minutes.  
  
"Hey Silver are you okay? You zoned out for a few minutes there." Hermione asked finally getting her attention.  
  
"Oui, Je suis tres bon."  
  
"Huh?" asked the trio in unison.  
  
Laughing Silver replied, "We were allowed to take French classes at Avalon, although Tyler's the one gifted with that, I only managed the basics."  
  
"I thought they only allowed muggles to take language classes," inquired Hermione, interested.  
  
"Normally that's true, but our Head Mistress said it was important for us to have 'a slightly larger view, and a firm cultural understanding'" replied silver imitating her Head Mistress.  
  
"Wow sounds fascinating. What was it you said?"  
  
"I said, 'Yes I'm fine'"  
  
"And how do you say it again?"  
  
"Oui, Je suis tres bon"  
  
"Oui, Je suis tres bon," repeated Hermione perfectly.  
  
"You've got a knack for it Hermione."  
  
Hey Tyler find out if Malfoy speaks French.  
  
K just a min. no he doesn't why?  
  
I'm going to teach Hermione how to say something.  
  
Oh all right. Should I tell Draco what it means?  
  
No not yet.  
  
"Hey Hermione the next time Draco says something nasty to you just grin and say 'Oui, mais Je t'aime mon ami,' he'll go crazy trying to figure out what you said."  
  
"Ok, but what does it mean?"  
  
"That's not important just say it and tell me his reaction."  
  
"But what if he knows what I'm saying?"  
  
"Oh but he wont, he doesn't know any French."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Tyler just told me."  
  
"How? Oh! Are you guys using telepathy?!"  
  
"Yea, it's that special kind where only people who are really close like we are can use it. So we can't read others minds and they can't read ours, I think, although I have the slightest suspicion that uncle Dumbledore can tell what we're saying to each other."  
  
"I've always thought the man knew everything that was going on in this school, so how do you say it again?"  
  
"Oui, mais Je t'aime mon ami"  
  
"Oui, mais Je t'aime mon ami" Hermione repeated once again perfectly.  
  
"Perfect and don't forget to tell me his reaction."  
  
"All right," then so that Harry and Ron couldn't hear she leaned in and asked "what are you scheming Silver?"  
  
"Me? Scheming? I think you must have me confused with Tyler," she answered smiling.  
  
"Okay now I know you're up to something, I just have no idea what it is."  
  
"Oh don't worry Hermione, I promise it will make everybody perfectly happy."  
R/R: I am not going to beg so don't even ask! 


	7. Silver's Day

Disclaimer: YAWN BORING! I don't like doing the disclaimer any more. I own the cousins and the plot and anything else that's not in the books or the movie.  
  
A/N: thanks everyone for reviewing! It means a lot and makes me want to write more MORE MORE! lol read, enjoy, and please review!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Silver's Day  
  
Finally, the first day of classes had arrived. Silver was considerably less enthusiastic about getting up now that she had been at Hogwarts for about a week. Those damn bewitched alarm clocks didn't come with a snooze, apparently they could measure how tired you were and then wake you up accordingly, leaving you enough time to get up and get ready. Silver swore that hers was defective. It was only 7:30 after all.  
  
Sighing she rolled onto the flood. Then thought up!  
  
Ok, perhaps that was a tad enthusiastic.  
  
All right along then.  
  
She crawled over to her dresser and hauled herself up to the mirror. She had to stifle a scream at what she saw. Her hair, her beautiful prize winning hair was in a state of disarray. All right emergency actions, I need Tyler's beauty charm book, NOW!  
  
She had never as long as she could remember needed to contact Tyler when she was this far away, but she certainly couldn't run all the way down to the Slytherin dungeons with her hair the way it was.  
  
Tyler, can you hear me, Tyler this is an emergency!  
  
What it is Silver? What happened?  
  
Tyler, bring your beauty charm book to the Gryffindor tower ASAP. The entrance is the fat lady in the pink dress and the password is equality. The girls dorms are upstairs on the right now hurry!  
  
Silver waited nervously for her cousin to arrive and as soon as Tyler entered the Gryffindor tower she was bombarded with instructions to her room.  
  
Silver watched as Tyler strolled into the room, looking slightly different, but she would worry about that later because at the moment looking very worried as well, but as soon as she caught sight of Silvers hair she burst out laughing.  
  
Silver was furious, but she couldn't help laughing too.  
  
"I'm sorry I scared you Tyler but my hair has never looked this bad and it's the first day of classes, and you're always awake so much earlier than I am so I knew you would be ready."  
  
"All right all right, calm down. Do you just want me to straighten it so that it looks like it always does?"  
  
"Yea I guess, well no, lets layer it."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yea I think it's time for a change."  
  
"All right, do want it the same length?"  
  
"Yea just feather the back and the front and lets add black to the tips"  
  
"How about we have the blonde fade to red about five inches from the bottom and then fade to black about three inches after that, you know like a Christina Agulaira?" (A/N: did I spell that right? I don't think so but oh well.)  
  
"All right, we can always change the color back if we want right?"  
  
"Of course now hold still and let me do this."  
  
Silver waited while Tyler did a number of simple and complicated charms she had been perfecting since her first year at Avalon. After fixing her hair Tyler went ahead and did a few simple make-up charms. When she had finished she turned Silver around to face the mirror.  
  
She gasped at what she saw. Her hair was layered so that it fell in slight wisps down her back and the red and black tips complimented her skin color perfectly. The make-up charms had highlighted her eyes and made her already long lashes curve gracefully, her heart shaped lips had a little gloss to them and were slightly darker than she remembered. She looked as though playing Quidditch had left her cheeks rosy and light seemed to radiate from her natural beauty.  
  
"You look ravishing darling," commented Tyler. "I've wanted to do that for years but you never let me."  
  
"Well thanks Tyler, you saved me," Silver added laughing.  
  
"We should probably head down to breakfast or we'll never get any food before class starts."  
  
Tyler spotted Pansy soon after leaving Gryffindor tower and left Silver to her own devices.  
  
Silver walked into the great hall braced for the shock she knew she'd find. The great hall went almost silent when she walked in, and she heard a number of "oh I love your hair" and "did Tyler do that for you" and "wow you look great today Silver"  
  
She smiled and walked over to sit with Hermione, Ron and Harry.  
  
"Wow, you look good Silver," Hermione stated.  
  
Ron and Harry were busy trying to get a coherent statement out, when Tyler walked into the room.  
  
"She does look different I just cant put my finger on what it is."  
  
"You mean you can't tell? Well then I'll just let you figure it out then, these guys would probably tell you, but at the sight of you and your cousin, they've turned to mush."  
  
"Alright Hermione, but its going to bother me all day." Muttered Silver as she watched Tyler laughing with Pansy and Draco.  
  
Just then Tyler looked up and caught Silver's eye.  
  
Just so you know Tyler I have noticed that something is different, I just can't figure out what it is yet, or why you would want to change anything  
  
You're not the only person who gets tired of your look Silver, let me know when you've figured it out, and later I'll show you the other thing I did.  
  
"Well, what did she say Silver?" asked Hermione after waiting a while.  
  
"Same as you, I'll have to figure it out. Although she also said she did something else too."  
  
"Damn she is so hott," muttered Ron, not realizing he was talking out loud.  
  
"My cousin, yea we already stated that Ron" said Silver trying not to giggle (she never giggled).  
  
Ron still in a daze started to answer honestly, "No not her, Pa. umm I mean yea Tyler," he added catching himself at the last minute.  
  
Harry was smiling, "I know who it is," he taunted.  
  
Silver thought she knew too and was about to ask Harry for details when he was hushed by a death glare from Ron.  
  
"Okay, I wont press for it Ron, but you have to tell me later alright?"  
  
"Sure whatever"  
  
I think I was right about Ron; this might be easier than we thought.  
  
Wonderful.  
  
(.)(=^.^=)(.)  
  
Classes went by at a pretty steady pace, she had Transfiguration, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures, today, all of which were very enjoyable, a lovely way to start off the week and it gave her time to get to know the students in her year in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and she met a few more people in Gryffindor she hadn't spoken to yet.  
  
She was somewhat disappointed to find that she didn't have potions until tomorrow; it had been her favorite class at Avalon. Plus, she thought slyly, it might be fun to see Gryffindor and Slytherin in the same classroom.  
  
Silver couldn't wait for potions for another reason, there was a very cute Slytherin boy in her year she had her eye on and was rather anxious to meet him.  
  
(.)(=^.^=)(.)  
  
The rest of the afternoon was rather dull until Silver rushed down to Quidditch field to get a little airtime.  
  
She was in the middle of doing a dive when she spotted Harry and Ron coming onto to the field.  
  
She pulled out of the dive and did a nice double flip in the air before turning sharply and racing towards Harry and Ron.  
  
Ron had seen her racing towards them and jumped out of the way with a shriek. Harry had just stood there watching her.  
  
She stopped in midair with her broom about half an inch from Harry and landed neatly.  
  
"Bloody hell," remarked Ron.  
  
"You're a very good flyer" Said Harry matter of factly.  
  
"Thanks, I hear you're not so bad yourself," replied Silver, slightly out of breath but beaming with adrenaline.  
  
"Have you given any thought to playing Quidditch here at Hogwarts?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well yeah, but since I play the same position as you that's not really possible."  
  
"Well you could always be an alternate, I'm always doing something that puts me out of at least one game."  
  
"I'd like that, but even if I did there's no guarantee I'd play."  
  
"Well, how about if I guarantee that you'll play at least once this year."  
  
"Sounds good, would I practice with you guys?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Wait a minute, how come you get to decide all this stuff without consulting the rest of the team?"  
  
"Oh didn't I tell you?" Answered Harry slyly. "I'm the Quidditch Captain."  
(.)(=^.^=)(.)  
  
At dinner Silver was thoroughly exhausted and very VERY hungry. As much as she loved flying and running around to different classes, it always took its toll on her.  
  
She filled her plate and sat down next to Ginny Weasley and began eating. After she had about cleared her plate, for the second time, she turned to Ginny.  
  
Well I might as well put one of my plans into action, she thought.  
  
"Hey Ginny, who do you like?"  
  
"Oh I thought you knew, I like Harry."  
  
"I thought so I just wanted to make sure, it seems like people make a lot of assumptions around here."  
  
"Really? Like what?"  
  
"Like assuming that Harry doesn't notice you, he is human you know, and you're very pretty."  
  
"Thanks but Harry likes Cho"  
  
"Yea, so I've heard, I don't think he likes her as much as he thinks he does."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, really." Replied Silver smiling. She looked up now to look at Tyler.  
  
Oh My Goodness! I know what she did!  
  
"Holy cow, how come I didn't see that before?"  
  
"See what?" Asked a very confused Ginny. Then seeing where Silver was looking, "oh you must mean Tyler's hair, doesn't it look great?"  
  
"It's just I've haven't seen it that color in a very long time. It's her natural color, Brown with a reddish gold tint. It looks great on her, she's absolutely glowing."  
A/N: I changed Tyler's hair as well as Silver's because I just dyed my hair back to natural, when creating the cousins I used my cousin Kelsey and myself, so some of our looks and kooky character traits are seen in Tyler and Silver. Oh and yea Kelsey layered hers but didn't dye it.. anyway read and review! Much love ~HUGZ~ 


	8. Tyler's Day

Chapter 8  
  
Tyler's Day  
  
Tyler woke up at the usual 6:30 and hopped out of bed. She hadn't used an alarm clock for years; if she ever overslept Laticia would tickle her feat and make her get up.  
  
She walked over and stroked Laticia for a second before dressing quickly and moving over to the mirror to look at her blonde tresses currently in braided pigtails. She sighed heavily. Unlike Silver her hair was a mess in the morning if she didn't braid it at night.  
  
She was getting tired of her look, tired of guys assuming that because she was blonde she had nothing better to do than flirt outrageously with every one of them, not that she didn't enjoy it, she just preferred intelligent conversation every once in awhile.  
  
She picked up her beauty charm book and leafed through it while unbraiding her hair, finding the page she wanted. She lifted her wand and muttered a few incantations, just enough to darken her hair and give it a trim, her braids had left it wavy and it looked, in a word, perfect.  
  
Smiling she finished off with a few make-up charms and waited for her mirror's approval.  
  
"Just lovely darling, like a picture."  
  
"Thanks," she replied and walked over to pick up Laticia and wrap her around her shoulders.  
  
"Come on girl, let's go down to common room for a little while," cooed Tyler softly.  
  
Tyler walked down into the common room and found no one else awake. Sighing she picked up a novel she had recently purchased curled into a chair to read.  
  
About halfway through the first chapter Tyler was interrupted by a delighted shriek and looked up to see Pansy rushing towards her.  
  
"Oh my goodness Tyler, I absolutely love it!"  
  
"Thanks Pansy, do you think it looks better than before?"  
  
"I loved your hair before but now it matches your eyebrows and you look older, the guys are really going to follow you now."  
  
"Like they didn't already?" She asked laughing with her friend. "There's something else I want to do will you help me with it?"  
  
"Sure no problem."  
  
Tyler, can you hear me, Tyler this is an emergency!  
  
Startled she quickly responded.  
  
What it is Silver? What happened?  
  
Tyler, bring your beauty charm book to the Gryffindor tower ASAP. The entrance is the fat lady in the pink dress and the password is equality. The girls dorms are upstairs on the right now hurry!  
  
"Oh Pansy, I'll be right back I have to go see what's wrong with Silver."  
  
"Alright I'll help you when you're finished."  
  
"Thanks I don't think it will take long, can you take Laticia back upstairs for me?"  
  
"Yea I can do that."  
  
After accio'ing her beauty charm book Tyler hurried along the corridors until she came across the portrait of the fat lady. She managed to get out "equality" between breaths. It turns out that it's a bit of a run between the Slytherin Dungeons and the Gryffindor Tower, and it's upstairs the whole bloody way.  
  
Ok Silver I'm here, how do you get your room?  
  
The door on the right leads to the girls' dorms; my room is the 4th on the left.  
  
All right I'll be right there.  
  
Tyler hurried up the stairs, yes more bloody stairs, and found the door to Silver's room. She rushed in and saw Silver standing in front of the mirror looking very much like Medusa with her hair in complete tangles, and she couldn't stop herself from laughing.  
  
After Silver had apologized for scaring her she told Tyler she wanted to layer it and agreed to her idea for the coloring. So Tyler went to work.  
  
Tyler was always more careful when she did someone else's hair; she didn't want to be blamed if they didn't like it. So she only did what she was asked and a few simple make-up charms.  
  
When she was finished she stood back to examine her work.  
  
"You look ravishing darling," commented Tyler. "I've wanted to do that for years but you never let me."  
  
"Well thanks Tyler, you saved me," Silver responded laughing.  
  
Then they both decided that they should go down for something to eat.  
  
Tyler spotted Pansy right away and left Silver to fend for herself.  
  
"Ok you ready Tyler?"  
  
"Yea, lets do this in the bathroom though ok?"  
  
"Well yea, people would look at us weird otherwise, you still got your book?"  
  
"Of course, now lets hurry."  
  
Both girls rushed off to the bathroom and Tyler removed her robes so that she was standing in a pair of lace-up jeans of a half shirt.  
  
"I didn't know you wore muggle clothing."  
  
"Yea I love it."  
  
"Me too, it's great!"  
  
"Ok just do it quick cause I know it will hurt, even with magic."  
  
"Alright do you have the ring you want?"  
  
"Yea I picked one out earlier," answered Tyler handing her the ring.  
  
"Ok than close your eyes."  
  
Tyler closed her eyes tight while Pansy muttered an incantation and then she felt the sharp, and very acute, pain.  
  
"Oh that did hurt, can you imagine doing it the muggle way?"  
  
"Nope, I had mine done a few years ago. Do you like it?"  
  
Tyler looked down at her naval, a silver ring with a small, light green peridot stone (her birth stone) and a circle of diamonds, now decorated her belly button.  
  
"I love it, now lets get to the great hall, I'm starving."  
  
After Tyler had replaced her robe the girls walked into the great hall. As soon as she entered she felt Silver watching her and looked up.  
  
Just so you know Tyler I have noticed that something is different, I just can't figure out what it is yet, or why you would want to change anything  
  
You're not the only person who gets tired of your look Silver, let me know when you've figured it out, and later I'll show you the other thing I did.  
  
Amused that Silver couldn't figure it out Tyler sat down next to Draco and Pansy and received many quite a bit of fuss over her hair, and later good news about the Ron/Pansy plan.  
  
(.)(=^.^=)(.)  
  
The rest of the day was somewhat un-eventful. She found she enjoyed having all her classes with Draco and sat with him and Pansy during most of them. She was however surprised when she had Draco in her last class, Arithmancy.  
  
Since Arithmancy is a voluntary subject all four of the houses were in the class. Ravenclaw made up the majority of the class while Gryffindor and Slytherin were about equal and Hufflepuff made up the remaining students.  
  
Realizing she forgot to ask her previous teacher something Tyler told Draco to run along ahead of her and was, herself, very nearly late for class. When she arrived she took the remaining seat next to a Ravenclaw by the name of David Stocker.  
  
She hadn't had time to get to know any Ravenclaws yet and really enjoyed working with David. They had some free time at the end of the lesson so they just sat back and chatted for the remaining 15 minutes, while Tyler took in her partner with a little more leisure.  
  
David was fairly tall, she guessed about 5'11", and he had a nice slender athletic build that was revealed by his lounging leisurely in his chair with his robes open to give him some air (it was quite warm). He was, being muggle-born, wearing muggle clothing, a simple black t-shirt and a pair of black slightly baggy jeans and to her amusement Scooby-doo boxers. His brown hair was frosted and spiked and his intelligent crystal blue eyes (gawd did she love blue eyes) were warmly lit with enjoyment against his very nice, slightly tanned complexion.  
  
"So have you ever been over to America?" Asked Tyler after she finished copying down the homework assignment.  
  
"Yes actually, my family has a summer house over in Northern California and we visit every year, my family is in love with the redwoods."  
  
"Yea they're beautiful, we live up in Oregon which is less than a day's drive from the redwoods. We usually use Floo Powder but my dad spent some time studding muggles and absolutely loves their cars, so occasionally we drive down and enjoy the view."  
  
"Sounds like a blast, have you had anytime to travel around the united- kingdom?"  
  
"Yep, a lot of my heritage comes from England and Scotland so we visit all the time, plus my mother loves to travel."  
  
"So, what subject do you enjoy most?"  
  
"I'm actually really looking forward to Astrology tomorrow night, it was my best class at Avalon, that and divination, but I heard the divination teacher here is a joke."  
  
"She is, but the Astrology teacher is great, really knows what he's talking about. You do know that the class is at 10 o'clock right?"  
  
"Yea, and it goes until midnight because they only have it one day a week, I love the later classes, 10 o'clock is one of the best times to look at the stars, plus midnight is the hour of lovers." She replied giving him one of her 'sure to swoon' dazzling smiles.  
  
"Hey, we'll have that class together, would you like to be my partner?" David asked rewarding her with an equally stunning smile.  
  
"Yea I'd love to." She answered still grinning. "Hey we're being assigned partners for our next assignment in here right?"  
  
"Yea, I believe so."  
  
"Great I'll be right back."  
  
Tyler jumped up quickly and walked over to her teacher's desk.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor?"  
  
"Yes miss Michaels?"  
  
"I couldn't help noticing that Draco Malfoy is having a little trouble with the calculus spell and has mastered the trig segment while Hermione Granger has mastered the calculus spell and is having trouble with the trig."  
  
"And you think that I should pair the two of them up next week correct."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well, I think that's a great idea, I was going to pair David with Hermione and you with Draco, but seeing as how you and David seem to work well enough together I could change it around, but only just this once."  
  
"Thanks Professor."  
  
The Professor shook his head and mumbled, "I'll have to tell Dumbledore how quickly his nieces have decided to get down to business."  
  
"What was that Professor?"  
  
"Nothing miss Michaels"  
  
Tyler pondered this momentarily and walked back over to sit with David.  
  
"Sorry about that, I was just putting a plan into action. Oh and I managed to make us partners on the next assignment at the same time."  
  
"Wicked."  
  
Tyler chuckled at this. "I love that word."  
  
"Well good, I'll keep using it then."  
  
"You do that."  
  
The bell rang and they left the classroom. David walked with her until their paths parted.  
  
"See you in astrology Tyler," David stated as he started to turn the corner.  
  
"It's a date," winked Tyler.  
  
Draco caught up with her about then. "Forgetting about me already are you Tyler?"  
  
"Nope, how could anyone ever forget you?"  
  
"Aww, how sentimental."  
  
"Hey have I shown you my belly button ring yet?" Asked Tyler changing the subject.  
  
"Nope lets see it."  
  
Tyler stopped to unbutton her robes showing off her lace-up jeans and teddy bear half shirt and, of course, her naval.  
  
"Wicked."  
  
Tyler just laughed and buttoned her robes back up and allowed Draco to escort her to the Slytherin Dungeons. 


End file.
